urban_rivalsfandomcom-20200222-history
Survivor
Win as many battles in a row as possible to pocket a stack of Clintz. The Survivor mode has been designed to be intense and work you up into a sweat. You can play in various Deck formats. You're free to change Deck and/or room whenever you like. Rules for Survivor *With each win you'll be directly rewarded with 5 Clintz, as well as receiving Clintz in your Jackpot. *So long as you're winning, you'll move up through the different stages. *At each stage, the Clintz Jackpot per win increases. *The best players of the day, week and month in each deck format will receive Credits at the end of each tournament period. *At each stage, you start the battles with one less Pillz and one more Life than the usual 12/12, until you have 8 Pillz and 15 Lives. *The stages are farther and farther apart. *When you lose, you'll receive all the Clintz accumulated in your Jackpot and will start over as a new Survivor. *A draw will not be counted as a defeat or as a win and neither of the 2 players will be affected. *If you’ve already survived at least one battle, you cannot challenge the new Survivors. However, they might challenge you. *Your highest series of Wins will be recorded in the Survivors’ Hall of Fame. *You must use the Quick Battle mode to challenge other players. *In the middle of a series, you can suspend play for a maximum of 30 minutes in a row. After 30 minutes, you'll automatically receive your Jackpot and will be reset to a new Survivor. "Playing" means finishing your battles, not just staying in the room. *If a player is caught cheating or using organized play, we will confiscate all of his/her winnings and block him/her from playing in Survivor mode again. (1) Victories counter (2) Clintz Jackpot Victories, Steps, Clintz and starting values *At 0 victories, you are at step 1, you win 5 Clintz per victory and you start with 12 Pillz/12 Lives. (Jackpot: 0 Clintz) *At 3 victories, you are at step 2, you win 25 Clintz per victory and you start with 11 Pillz/13 Lives. (Jackpot: 35 Clintz) *At 6 victories, you are at step 3, you win 100 Clintz per victory and you start with 10 Pillz/14 Lives. (Jackpot: 185 Clintz) *At 10 victories, you are at step 4, you win 200 Clintz per victory and you start with 9 Pillz/15 Lives. (Jackpot: 685 Clintz) *At 15 victories, you are at step 5, you win 350 Clintz per victory and you start with 8 Pillz/15 Lives. (Jackpot: 1 835 Clintz) *At 21 victories, you are at step 6, you win 550 Clintz per victory and you start with 8 Pillz/15 Lives. (Jackpot: 4 135 Clintz) *At 28 victories, you are at step 7, you win 700 Clintz per victory and you start with 8 Pillz/15 Lives. (Jackpot: 8 135 Clintz) *At 36 victories, you are at step 8, you win 800 Clintz per victory and you start with 8 Pillz/15 Lives. (Jackpot: 13 835 Clintz) *At 45 victories, you are at step 9, you win 900 Clintz per victory and you start with 8 Pillz/15 Lives. (Jackpot: 21 135 Clintz) Credits for the best players per tournament period and deck format Day *The 1st wins 20 Credits. *From 2nd to 3rd win 10 Credits. *From 4th to 10th win 5 Credits. Week *The 1st wins 30 Credits. *From 2nd to 3rd win 20 Credits. *From 4th to 10th win 10 Credits. Month *The 1st wins 50 Credits. *From 2nd to 3rd win 30 Credits. *From 4th to 10th win 20 Credits.